This invention relates generally to the storage and protection of yarn and more particularly to a device for accessing, holding, protecting and dispensing of yarn from skein form for knitting and crocheting.
The art of knitting and crocheting has been around for centuries, growing in popularity, becoming a worldwide hobby industry. Today, not only women and girls, but men and boys indulge in this form of artistry, creating items of necessity, desire and beauty.
The yarn or other fiber used in knitting and crocheting is generally obtained by the consumer in skein form. The crafter then has the choice of knitting or crocheting directly from the skein which often results in non-productive time removing irritating tangles or debris that can attach to the yarn as it is being worked and having to rewind the skein into a more usable form. More complex yarn texture choices can increase tangling problems as well as potential to damage the entire skein with unwanted debris from working or crafting area.
These problems are not rare and have frustrated crafters over long periods of time. Many attempts to correct some of the issues have been made. All of these existing products have specific drawbacks. Some of the devices are extremely archaic and no longer apply to current standards of use, or are not ascetically decorative. Others simply result in exchanging an old problem for a new one. The biggest drawback is lack of quality protection of the yarn, while allowing complete access to the entire skein without disrupting the in-progress craft.
Poor attempts trap the skein inside, and once the project begins, the crafter must amputate the “working” yarn from the current project. This can be a defeating frustration to a crafter when a specific pattern and directions call for switching of the yarn in the middle of a project. Other devices do not completely cover the yarn, leaving it susceptible to dirt and debris.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problems.